


I Miss You Daddy

by hxungie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, NC-17, PWP, Smut, bottom!chanyeol, daddy!soo, non!au, puppy!chanyeol
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxungie/pseuds/hxungie
Summary: Chanyeol i Kyungsoo nie widzieli siebie już ponad miesiąc.Stracony czas musi zostać nadrobiony.| 2,9K słów |





	I Miss You Daddy

Fanserwis.

Okropna, a zarazem fantastyczna sprawa, to zależy, z której strony się na to spojrzy. Okropna jest dla tej osoby, która musi patrzeć, jak jego chłopak zamiast być blisko niego, lata za innymi, przytula ich i robi inne zwariowane rzeczy, fantastyczna wtedy, kiedy te zwariowane rzeczy robi z Tobą. Tyle że ja wiedziałem, że z Chanyeolem tylko ja mogę robić więcej rzeczy, niż taki Baekhyun czy Sehun.

Jednak Chanyeol, chyba o tym zapomniał.

Nie widzieliśmy siebie już ponad miesiąc. Kto wie ile godzin, minut czy sekund, na pewno było ich tysiące, co było istną katorgą dla mnie, jak i dla niego. Bywały dni, kiedy przez zmęczenie, nie miałem nawet siły, by mu odpisać, lecz delikatnie się uśmiechałem, kiedy widziałem tysiące wiadomości od niego, nawet jeśli polegały one na tylko jednej literce lub kropeczce. Brakowało mi jego zapachu, ciepła, koloru oczu i gładkiej skóry oraz miękkich warg, które tylko ja mogę dotykać.

Jednak nasz grafik jest dla nas nieugięty. Prócz tego, że ja byłem zajęty nagrywaniem nowego filmu a Chanyeol miał wiele fan meetingów i innych spraw do załatwienia, razem mieliśmy teraz koncerty w L.A. Każdy z nas przyjechał totalnie innym samolotem z innego miejsca, ruszając wprost na arenę, ubierając się szybko i wskakując na scenę. Nie miałem nawet czasu, by chociaż na chwilę przystanąć z nim sam na sam i powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo tęskniłem.

I na scenie, miałem ochotę mu coś urwać, odciąć sam nie wiem, doprawdy. Lepił się do każdego, tylko nie do mnie, nawet gdy chciałem go jakoś grzecznie przywołać do siebie, rzucając w nim garścią konfetti, on tylko spojrzał na mnie, zaśmiał się i odszedł. Nie wiem, czy robił to specjalnie, ale na pewno nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Być może uszłoby mu, gdyby nie to, że naprawdę za nim tęskniłem, pod każdym możliwym względem.

Kolejny cudowny koncert skończył się naszym długim pożegnaniem fanów. Od razu ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych garderób, po drodze dziękując wszystkim członkom personelu za świetnie wykonaną robotę. Każdy z nas przebrał się w swoje rzeczy i ruszyliśmy w stronę aut. Przez ten cały czas Chanyeol ani razu do mnie nie podszedł. Grabi sobie, tak bardzo sobie grabi, że nawet nie umiem tego nazwać grabieniem.

I tak minęło większość tego wieczora. Kiedy większość hotelu była już chyba pogrążona w śnie, wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju i ruszyłem w stronę pokoju Park Chanyeola. Bez pukania wszedłem do środka, wiedząc, że ten idiota nigdy nie zamyka swoich drzwi. Przyzwyczajenie z życia w dormie.

Zamknąłem drzwi za sobą i tam od razu zobaczyłem wychodzącego z łazienki wysokiego chłopaka w srebrzystych włosach, białej koszulce i dresach. Widocznie był niedawno pod prysznicem, ponieważ jego włosy były jeszcze mokre. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i nie zamierzałem się dzisiaj bawić w żadne większe ceregiele. Oczywiście, jeśli chodzi o te początkowe fazy, dalej już się wszystkim zajmę.

— Soo? — spytał tylko, a już po chwili popchnąłem go na łóżko, siadając na jego biodrach i łapiąc nadgarstki. Ułożyłem je ku górze i spojrzałem na niego.

— Umawialiśmy się. — wypowiedziałem przed jego ustami, sunąc wzrokiem po jego cholernie przystojnej twarzy. Jego oddech od razu przyśpieszył, kiedy tylko bardziej naparłem swoim ciałem na jego. Uwielbiałem to, jak szybko na niego działam, ale zdążyłem już o tym zapomnieć. 31 dni, to bardzo dużo. — Zapomniałeś? — po tym pytaniu, przejechałem lekko otwartymi wargami po jego szczęce, schodząc nimi powoli w stronę jego cudownej i długiej szyi.

— Ja wiem, ale skarb— nie dokończył, ponieważ przegryzłem jego delikatną skórę, trochę mocniej niż zazwyczaj, na co z jego ust wyrwał się syk pomieszany z błogim westchnięciem. — Tatusiu. Ja wiem, ale menadżer... On kazał mi na dzisiejszym koncercie towarzyszyć innym, tatusiu, przepraszam, wybacz mi. — wypowiedział, a ja pocałowałem miejsce, które wcześniej ugryzłem i dalej maltretowałem jego szyję pocałunkami i delikatnymi malinkami. Od czego w dzisiejszych czasach jest makijaż?

— Chyba tylko mnie masz słuchać, prawda, skarbie? — wypowiedziałem, dłonią zjeżdżając na jego biodra, zahaczając o jego dresy, które zacząłem powoli ściągać. Kolejny raz westchnął, kiedy językiem przejechałem po jego obojczykach.

— Masz rację tatusiu, ale-O mój Boże, tatusiu, uwielbiam, jak tak robisz. — wysapał, kiedy specjalnie otarłem się swoim kroczem o jego. Oderwałem się od swoich czynności i uniosłem wzrok na niego. — Tęskniłem za Tobą, bardzo tęskniłem, błagam, zajmij się mną odpowiednio, tak jak na to zasługuję. - wypowiedział szybko, a ja włożyłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę, sunąc nimi w górę, aż do jego sutków, które palcami mocno ścisnąłem, na co cicho syknął.

— Zapomniałeś już wielu rzeczy, skarbie. — upomniałem go, po czym podniosłem go delikatnie, tak by zdjąć mu koszulkę i rzucić gdzieś na bok.

— Tatusiu! Tatusiu! — wypowiedział szybko, poprawiając się i przegryzając swoją wargę - Tatusiu, zaopiekuj się mną, błagam. - podniósł swoje biodra, tak by otrzeć się o moją męskość.

— Oczywiście, że to zrobię. To mój obowiązek byś dostał to, na co sobie zasłużyłeś, kochanie. — wyszeptałem i zrobiłem to, co powinienem zrobić już dawno.

Wpiłem się w jego usta strasznie zachłannie, napawając się smakiem, miękkością i ciepłem jego warg. Nawet całowanie go w bardziej intymny sposób, spowodowało, że usłyszałem, jak z jego ust wymyka się krótki jęk. Miał na sobie już tylko bokserki, przez które dokładnie widziałem to dobrze znane mi wybrzuszenie. Pod wpływem tego idealnego pocałunku, stanowczym ruchem zdjąłem z niego bokserki, na co on kolejny raz westchnął mi w usta.

Kiedy traciliśmy już razem potrzebny nam tlen, odsunąłem się od niego, oddychając głęboko i zdejmując swoją koszulkę. Chciałem wrócić do jego ust, bo zdecydowanie się jeszcze nimi nie zadowoliłem, kiedy to coś bardzo przykuło moją uwagę w miejscu, gdzie leżała jego czarna torba.

Chanyeol nie należał do osób, które miały schludno w swojej walizce. Raczej po prostu wyciągał rzeczy z szafy i wrzucał je, jak popadnie, zamykał ją i pędził na samolot. Tym razem było dokładnie tak samo, co niestety nie za bardzo szło na jego korzyść. Oj, na pewno nie.

Wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę walizki, widząc pewną jaskrawą rzecz przykrytą jego szarą bluzą. Chanyeol nie nosi jaskrawych rzeczy i nigdy się na to nie zapowiadało, dlatego jeszcze bardziej przykuło to moją uwagę.

Nachyliłem się i po chwili wyciągnąłem sporych rozmiarów różowe dildo. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i odwróciłem do Chanyeola, który chyba dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co właśnie odkryłem. Jego źrenice zwiększyły swój rozmiar, a na policzki wtargnął delikatny rumieniec.

— Powiesz mi skarbie, co to jest? — wypowiedziałem z wrednym uśmiechem. On sam się prosi, czy on to wszystko zaaranżował? W sumie nawet gdyby tak było, zrobił to bardzo dobrze.

— Tatusiu, bo ja...

— Och! Nawet lubrykant masz. — zaśmiałem się sucho i wziąłem buteleczkę. Truskawkowy, no tak, mogłem się domyślić. Kiedy znów podniosłem na niego wzrok, zobaczyłem, że jego policzki są jeszcze bardziej zaróżowione, mogłem nawet powiedzieć, że czerwone. Wyglądał w tej chwili naprawdę cudownie. - Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie, skarbie. — wypowiedziałem, podchodząc do niego i kładąc jego zabaweczkę oraz lubrykant koło niego, zdejmując z siebie spodnie i szybko zawisając nad nim. — Więc?

— Tęskniłem za Tobą tatusiu. — wypowiedział, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na mnie. Zirytowany jego zachowaniem, złapałem go za podbródek i nakierowałem na siebie. Jego oczy spotkały się z moimi, a on przez chwilę tak po prostu się we mnie wpatrywał, ale tylko przez chwilę. — Brakowało mi uczucia Ciebie we mnie tatusiu, dlatego kupiłem... To, każdej nocy wyobrażając sobie, że ta zabawka to Ty i że pieprzysz mnie tak cudownie, jak Tylko ty potrafisz. To nie było to samo, ale inaczej bym nie wytrzymał tatusiu... — wypowiedział dosyć szybko, przegryzając swoją wargę. Nadal miał czerwone policzki, przez co wyglądał tak strasznie niewinnie, co bardzo mi się podobało. A on chyba miał tego świadomość. Kogo ja okłamuję, on doskonale wiedział co robić. Jednak żaden z nas nie chciał przerwać tej zabawy, to wszytko było po prostu zbyt podniecające.

— Dobrze, że wiesz, że tylko ja potrafię się tak Tobą zająć, maluszku, jednak myślę, że chce zobaczyć, w jaki sposób robiłeś to przez te wszystkie dni. — uśmiechnąłem się, całując go długo a na koniec, ciągnąc delikatnie za dolną wargę.

— Czekałem tyle dni tatusiu, pozwól mi poczuć Cię w— podniosłem jego udo i uderzyłem go w pośladek, tak, że od razu usłyszałem jego przeciągły jęk.

— Masz tutaj lubrykant, ale ja wolę, byś zrobił co innego. Pokaż ładnie tatusiowi, co robiłeś, gdy tatuś był daleko, tak? A gdy to zrobisz, dostaniesz nagrodę. — uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i dałem mu różowe dildo do ręki, a sam usiadłem koło niego. Spojrzał na mnie trochę niepewnie, później na lubrykant, następnie znów na zabawkę i tak kilka razy, aż zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło.

Jego policzki były teraz soczyście czerwone, wiedziałem, że jest to dla niego dosyć krępująca sytuacja, wiedziałem też, że wolałby, by, zamiast tej śmiesznej zabaweczki dostać mnie, jednak to nie będzie takie proste.

Podniósł się i uklęknął, patrząc od razu na mnie. Skanowałem dokładnie jego ciało, czekając na to, aż wreszcie zacznie coś robić. Już miałem go upomnieć, kiedy włożył to urządzenie do swoich ust. Dobrze, że nie kupił wibratora.

Wpatrywałem się jak jego usta, zaciskają się na różowej zabawce, bardzo powoli i subtelnie, a czasami jeszcze patrzył na mnie z tym pełnym potrzeby zaopiekowania się nim wzrokiem. Już teraz miałem ochotę się na niego rzucić, jednak musiałem siedzieć i utrzymywać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

— Przyśpiesz. — wypowiedziałem, a on kiwnął głową i zrobił to, o co prosiłem. To wyglądało genialnie i podniecało mnie do granic możliwości, co odczuwałem już w swoich dolnych partiach ciała. Chciał przerwać i kontynuować swoją zabawę w inny sposób, jednak ja gestem ręki kazałem robić mu to dłużej. Moja dłoń powędrowała w stronę swoich bokserek, co nie uszło uwadze Parka.

— Tatusiu... - wskazał swoim wzrokiem na moją męskość — Ja mogę to zrobić, proszę.

— Kontynuuj. — wypowiedziałem twardo, a on przełknął ślinę i kontynuował swoją ostatnią czynność.

Wiedziałem, że bardzo nie lubi, kiedy zadowalałem siebie samego przy nim, a kilka razy już dostał podobną karę. Jednak skoro on zadowalał siebie bez mojej wiedzy, ja mogę robić to samo.

Odwróciłem go tak, że siedział plecami do mnie. Uklęknąłem także i wyciągnąłem z jego ust zabawkę.

— Teraz zrób to tak, jak zawsze robiłeś, gdy Twój tatuś Cię nie widział, maluszku. — przegryzłem jego płatek, a on jęknął niezadowolenie. — Bądź teraz grzeczny, a dostaniesz nagrodę, pamiętaj.

— Dobrze, tatusiu. — wypowiedział, jednak słyszałem nutkę obrażenia w tonie jego głosu. Dlatego dostał ode mnie klapsa w tyłek, po którym od razu się wyprostował i delikatnie podniósł.

Nakierował dildo na siebie i zaczął powoli się na niego nabijać, wypuszczając ze swoich ust powietrze. Przypatrywałem się temu z tyłu, czasami muskając jego rozżarzoną skórę i robiąc mu niewielkie malinki w okolicach łopatek i linii kręgosłupa. Dyskretnie, podczas tego, zdjąłem swoje bokserki. Oczywiście, przypadkiem, a raczej chamsko otarłem się o niego, przez co jęknąłem mu wprost do ucha. Zacząłem robić to coraz to płynniej, jęcząc bardzo cicho, będąc zadowolonym z tego, jak bardzo go to denerwuje. Jęczał niezadowolenie i błagalnie, czasami cicho prosząc, bym przerwał to, co robię, na co po prostu dostawał ode mnie kolejnego klapsa.

Denerwowało mnie, że robił to tak wolno, dlatego sięgnąłem po jego dłoń i wbiłem do końca dildo w niego, przez co zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem.

— T-tatusiu błagam Cię... — wypowiedział szybko, sapiąc cicho.

— Zasłużyłeś sobie na to. — ścisnąłem jego pośladek jedną dłonią, a drugą dłonią, trzymałem jego nadgarstek i kierowałem jego zabaweczką, regulując tempo tak, jak ja chciałem. - Każdej nocy myślałem o tym, jak cudownie mógłbym pieprzyć Cię na łóżku w pokoju hotelowym, a Ty? Zakupiłeś sobie coś, co miało mnie zastąpić. Wstydzisz się tego, prawda? - wypowiedziałem cicho, brutalnie całując jego szyję, co było jeszcze prostsze, ponieważ on posłusznie ją odchylił tak, bym miał do niej o wiele lepszy dostęp.

— Bardzo wstydzę, jest mi strasznie wstyd, tatusiu.

— Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że coś zajmie się Tobą lepiej niż ja? — zapytałem, zajmując się drugą stroną jego szyi.

Moja dłoń zaraz po tych słowach spotkała się z jego pośladkiem, a dildo, które kierowałem, spotkało się z jego prostatą, przez co krzyknął z przyjemności tak cudownie, że musiałem swoim przyrodzeniem otrzeć się o jego pośladki.

—Nie wiem tatusiu, nic nie zastąpi mi Ciebie, tylko Ty tak dobrze się mną zajmujesz. — kolejny raz wypowiedział słowa w szalenie szybkim tempie.

— Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę myślałeś wtedy tylko i wyłącznie o mnie, maluszku. — Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i tak moja dłoń kolejny raz spotkała się z gładką skórą jego pośladka.

Jego głos był cudowny w takim wydaniu. Jęki, krzyki, sapania, to wszystko mi się bardzo podobało, ale do tego wszystkiego, brakowało mi, tylko bym mógł wreszcie w niego wejść. Jednak jeszcze trochę się pomęczy.

Specjalnie zmniejszałem i przyśpieszałem tempo, czasem prawie już obijałem się o jego prostatę, jednak finalnie tego nie robiłem. Jego reakcja na każdą z tych rzeczy była niesamowita, mógłbym to nagrać i zachwycać się tym, jak cudownie wygląda, kiedy tylko chce.

Znałem go za dobrze, by zrozumieć, że niedługo może dojść, ale ja nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Przejechałem dłonią na jego członka i ścisnąłem bardzo mocno, tak by nie mógł dojść. On kolejny raz wyjęczał coś, trochę zirytowany, kręcąc swoimi biodrami. Chyba myślał, że naprawdę pozwolę mu uzyskać spełnienie jakąś zabawką, błagam.

— Ja nie złamałem obietnicy skarbie. Musisz o tym wiedzieć. Stałeś się strasznie niegrzeczny, dlatego właśnie teraz cię karzę, wiesz o tym?

— Wiem tatusiu, doskonale wszystko wiem, należy mi się. — Na jego słowa kolejny raz uderzyłem go swoją dłonią w pośladki, przez co zacisnął swoje usta, by po chwili wypuścić powietrze, które swoją drogą, łapał już coraz trudniej. Zatrzymałem się.

Zabaweczka tkwiła w nim aż do końca, nawet nie drgając, a on zaczął niespokojnie ruszać biodrami, stękając niczym mały szczeniaczek.

— Jak myślisz, powinienem dzisiaj się Tobą zająć?

— Tak, błagam Cię, zrób to, proszę, tatusiu pieprz mnie. — wyjękiwał melodyjnie, tak że nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić. Chcąc to dobrze zakończyć, ostatni raz dałem mu mocnego klapsa w tyłek, na co jęknął boleśnie. Kara to kara, chociaż ja sam nie chciałem sprawiać mu za dużo bólu. Nie byłem aż tak okropny.

Chyba.

— Pięknie maluszku, dostaniesz nagrodę. — uśmiechnąłem się i wyjąłem z niego zabawkę, odkładając ją gdzieś na bok. On grzecznie pochylił się i wypiął dla mnie, na co jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnąłem. Puściłem jego członka, czując jak z jego ust, kolejny raz wyrywa się błogie westchnięcie. Chyba naprawdę bardzo tęsknił.

Kiedy tylko otworzyłem buteleczkę lubrykantu, obaj zapewne mogliśmy poczuć przyjemny i słodki zapach truskawek. Nałożyłem dużą zawartość zimnej mazi na swojego członka, specjalnie kilka razy, palcami nawilżając także jego wejście.

—Tat-tatusiu nie baw się ze mną, błagam. — wyjęczał tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Kręcił biodrami cały czas, dając mi znak, że jest gotowy i tak strasznie chce mnie już w sobie.

Doceniałem to, że tak pięknie się dla mnie przygotował, jednak chciałem widzieć, jak zyskuję spełnienie dzięki mnie, dlatego delikatnie popchnąłem go na bok, odwracając, tak, że położył się na swoje plecy. Rozsunąłem jego nogi i teraz mogłem zobaczyć jego piękną twarzyczkę, na szczęście, już nie z profilu.

— Pięknie wyglądasz. Jęcz ładnie dla tatusia.— uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i pocałowałem go długo. Podczas pocałunku, podniosłem jego biodra i wbiłem się w niego od razu mocno i stanowczo, tak, że jego kręgosłup zgiął się w pół, a z ust wyrwał rozkoszny krzyk wprost w moje usta.

Nie dałem mu już czasu na to, by się przyzwyczajał, po prostu zacząłem się w nim szybko poruszać, obijając się o jego prostatę tak mocno, że mogłem doskonale słyszeć, jak jego jęki urywają się po to, by zawziąć powietrza, którym bardzo szybko się kilka razy zachłysnął.

Czułem, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się i napinają na mojej męskości, co powodowało, że nie raz jęknąłem, ale cicho, ponieważ wolałem patrzeć na każdą jego reakcję. Nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio na tym, kto jest za ścianą, czy ktoś nas usłyszy, cokolwiek. Jego głos był teraz najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła mnie spotkać. Do tego, swoje palce umieścił na moim karku, czasami ciągnąc za kosmyki włosów lub wbijając palce w bardziej okolice moich pleców. Kolejna rzecz, którą uwielbiałem.

Moje usta co jakiś czas dotykały jego gorącej skóry, by składać na obojczykach, torsie, szyi, ramionach czy szczęce mokre pocałunki, często czując, jak jego serce niebezpiecznie szybko biję mu w klatce piersiowej. Zerknąłem na niego. Przyśpieszyłem swoje ruchy na maksimum możliwości.

— Ta-tatu-tusiu... — wyjęczał tylko, nie mogąc nawet dokończyć swojego zdania.

— Dojdź dla mnie, skarbie. — uśmiechnąłem się i wykonałem kilka mocnych pchnięć, które zakończyłem, kiedy moje nasienie rozlało się po wnętrzu, a on krzyknął strasznie głośno, zjeżdżając palcami na sam dół moich pleców, zostawiając pewnie tam czerwone szramy. I nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, by tam zostały. Jego ciała nadal było zgięte w idealny łuk, oczy zamknięte, a spierzchnięte wargi uchylone w tak niesamowity sposób. Patrzenie na to, jak uzyskuję spełnienie dzięki mnie, było najlepszą rzeczą na świecie, przysięgam.

Opadł swoim ciałem na materac, a ja ostrożnie z niego wyszedłem, złączając nasze usta w zachłannym pocałunku, nie zważając na to, że obaj ledwo co łapaliśmy powietrze. Przejechałem dłonią po jego włosach, zgarniając jego srebrne kosmyki włosów, które przylepiły się do jego spoconego czoła.

— Przyznaj się, zrobiłeś to specjalnie. — zaśmiałem się, odsuwając od niego i patrząc w jego cudowne ciemne oczy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, śmiejąc się bardzo cicho, zachrypniętym głosem. Jutro także mamy koncert, być może menadżer nie zabiję nas za to, że kolejny raz Chanyeol będzie miał okropną chrypę.

— Tęskniłem, Kyungie. — wypowiedział, wreszcie regulując oddech.

—Ja też, Channie. — zaśmiałem się i kolejny raz pocałowałem go w jego cudowne usta. - Musimy iść się umyć, skarbie. - wymruczałem przez pocałunek, głaszcząc jego ciało spokojnym ruchem.

— Umyjesz mnie, tatusiu? — wyszeptał mi do ucha, a przez mój kręgosłup przeszedł prąd przyjemnych dreszczy. Uwielbiam, jak to mówi. Widocznie nie do końca zadowoliłem maluszka. — No co? Naprawdę bardzo tęskniłem, tatusiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i w ogóle ktoś tutaj zajrzy ♡
> 
> — sequel http://archiveofourown.org/works/11123544


End file.
